Mason McCarthy
Mason McCarthy es un personaje recurrente en la sexta temporada de Glee . Aparece por primera vez en el segundo episodio,Homecoming, como el hermano gemelo de Madison McCarthy. Él es interpretado por el actor y cantante, Billy Lewis Jr. BiografiaCategoría:Personajes Sexta Temporada Homecoming Mason es visto por primera vez después de la actuación de Problem, junto con su hermana gemela Madison preguntando si podían audicionar juntos por el club Glee . Luego es visto en la Sala Coral con Madison, después Santana, Quinn y Brittany se los llevaron a unirse al club , actuando por todo lo alto, pero Rachel insiste en ellos a una audición para poder entrar. Finalmente, durante el performance de Home se puede ver su audicion y su participacion en el homecoming. Jagged Little Tapestry Mason se ve por primera vez durante el primer ensayo del club glee, que parece confundido como Rachel y Kurt realmente no pueden explicar la asignación musical, pero parece emocionado cuando Kurt explica acerca de Tapestry Carole King, declarándose "equipo Carole " junto con Madison . Cuando Santana propone matrimonio a Brittany parece feliz después de que éste dice que sí, y aplausos para ellos. Más tarde, un dueto Will You Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet con Jane como parte de la tarea, pero es derribado por Kurt, quien dice que podría haber utilizado su porristas para hacer una coreografía, cuando Rachel toma Kurt lejos, su hermana es vista dándole consejos sobre cómo estar de pie y sonreír. Él disfruta de la actuación So Far Away. Mason es visto más tarde cuando Kurt intenta disculparse con Rachel, pero ella le dice a Kurt que él y Jane estaba de acuerdo con Kurt y que hará cualquier cosa para ganar. Mason se vio por última vez a cantar y bailar con los New Directions y los ex alumnos en el salón de actos de You Learn/You've Got A Friend The Hurt Locker Mason juega un papel menor en este episodio, se le ve emocionado junto con Madison cuando Rachel le dice al coro que sólo cuatro de ellos van a cantar en los Invitationals, alegando tener más tiempo en el escenario para ellos mismos. Se le vio por última vez en el auditorio con el resto de New Directions viendo las actuaciones de Vocal Adrenaline , con una expresión de preocupación. The Hurt Locker, Part 2 Después de la actuación de Vocal Adrenaline, Mason aplaude nervioso. Luego es visto conmocionado por la desaparición de Blaine y asustado por el rendimiento Warblers. Cuando Kitty reincorpora New Directions parece feliz, pero ofendido después de que su comentario sobre Madison y lo de casarse. Mason escucha el consejo de Rachel de cambiar el setlist y parece entusiasmado con la idea de pasar la noche despierto para practicar. Luego es visto actuando en los Invitationals y que tiene una parte solista en All Out of Love. Se le ve saltando y feliz por New Directions ganadoras del concurso. Mason es visto por última vez en la habitación Coro usando sus "poderes physchic" con su hermana y haciendo el "increíble" con el resto del club y sus entrenadores. What the World Needs Now Mason, una vez más, juega un papel muy secundario en este episodio; Se le ve en las diferentes reuniones del club glee todo el episodio; en uno de ellos, se ve emocionado cuando Mercedes entra en la sala del coro, él también tiene una parte solista en el Tema de Arthur mientras trataba de animar a Rachel con el resto del club glee masculino y los alumnos de sexo masculino. Transitioning Mason es visto por primera vez en la reunión del Glee Club, donde Kurt revela que están haciendo una semana Transición para Rachel y están lanzando una fiesta en su casa de la infancia; Mason parece confundido, igual que su hermana, preguntando si la semana musical es para ellos o para Rachel. Más tarde, durante el partido, se le ve bailando durante el All About That Bass, divertirse y vestirse con Somebody Loves You, que se mueve por Time After Time. Mason se vio por última vez disfrutando de la que sé donde me han sido el rendimiento junto con las nuevas direcciones y los ex alumnos. A Wedding Mason se ve por primera vez durante la decoración de la boda, para ayudar a todos los demás, buscando confundir con las demandas de Bretaña. Luego es visto llevando silla Artie 's dentro del granero. Durante la boda, el baila junto con todos los demás. Él es visto "emocionado" durante I'm So Excited. La última vez visto bailando con Jane durante Our Day Will Come. Mason también lleva pendientes negros en este episodio. Child Star Mason se ve por primera vez durante el showcase de Myron de talento frente a todo el club, se le ve confundido y sorprendido con el rendimiento. Luego es visto tratando de coquetear con Jane en el pasillo sólo para ser derribado por Madison, que consigue entre los dos, lo que le lleva a tener una charla con Roderick y Spencer, pedirles consejos sobre su enamorado de Jane. Mason tarde se confunde después de que Rachel revela que todo el New Directions se están desempeñando en Myron Bar Mitzvah, y cuando Rachel anuncia la asignación a emparejarse, trata de estar con Jane, pero antes de que pueda llegar a ella, Madison empieza a incomodarlo con varios preguntas y cosas que van a hacer para la asignación, que no prestan mucha atención, ya que trata de buscar a Jane. No darse por vencido, Mason, una vez más, intenta coquetear con Jane, invitarla a salir, pero él se volvió rápidamente hacia abajo cuando Jane le pregunta acerca de si Madison estará allí o no, él dice que no le dirá a ella como Jane acepta emparejar con él para la asignación, ambos comparten algunas miradas antes de que Jane se va. Mason le dice a su hermana la noticia; ella está ahora cantando con Roderick y Mason con Jane, la noticia principal Madison actuar todos dramático y hacer una gran pelea en el medio de la cafetería; después de esto, Jane le dice a Mason que debía cantar con Madison, dejándolo con el corazón roto. Más tarde se ve disfrutando de Spencer realizar Friday I'm In Love, antes de intercambiar miradas tristes con su hermana. Durante el Bar Mitzvah, Mason realiza I Want to Break Free, cantando tanto a su hermana y su enamorado, que indica el hecho de que él no va a vivir bajo las alas de Madison nunca más y que intentará salir con Jane, cuando termina la actuación, comparte un abrazo con este último, como Madison los ve; triste. Madison, más tarde, se acerca Mason, y le habla de cómo se siente acerca de no ser la única mujer en su vida y cómo ella tenía la sensación de ser como una madre para él, debido a que sus padres viajan por todo el país, también, que ambos intentarán liberar entre sí, comparten un abrazo, lo que representa la totalidad de su problema. Mason está confundido cuando Myron está atrapado en el cuadro, aplaudiendo cuando más tarde, Roderick ayuda a Myron a bajar. También se une al final de Uptown Funk con el resto de New Directions, que también realiza Break Free con ellos y con sus entrenadores. Sue, después, añade una foto de Mason y Madison y el resto de New Directions a su tierra hostil ahora restaurado, lo que indica que ella está ahora detrás de ellos. Mason se vio por última vez la realización de Cool Kids con el resto de New Directions. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Mason se ve en primer lugar con New Directions durante el ensayo, la realización de Rather Be. Después de Will ANUNCIA la fusión super-coro de New Directions y los Warblers, Mason se ve feliz por eso, la aceptación de los nuevos miembros. Luego es visto durante la primera reunión de la Super-coro, practicando una coreografía, se le ve ofendido cuando Head Warbler insulta a los New Directions, por no ser capaz de seguir la coreografía, pero también detiene a Madison de puñetazos otro Warbler. Mason se ve muy confundido, al igual que todos, cuando ve a Sue y Will tiene una guerra en el aire-guitarra durante The Final Countdown. Mason se vio por última vez la realización de Rise con los New Directions, finalmente se aceptan entre sí y luciendo sus nuevos uniformes. We Built This Glee Club Mason se ve por primera vez durante la primera Direcciones Nueva ensayo para las Seccionales, y luchando con los Warblers al acordar qué hacer con los números y el hecho de que las nuevas direcciones son bailarines peores que ellos. Más tarde se ve cuando los New Directions reciben una entrega especial del club Trans, pero cuando Will se entera de que están realmente enviados de Vocal Adrenaline, les asusta, pero Rachel explota la caja y después todos ellos hacen lo mismo, con Mason siendo el único que goza del ahora revelado como bombas de confeti, pero más tarde trata de escapar por la ventana junto con Madison después de que estalle de piano. Durante las Seccionales, Mason se ve un poco preocupado cuando The Falconers realizan; él también se ve mucho más preocupado cuando es el turno de Vocal Adrenaline. Después de las actuaciones, Mason se ve durante el tradicional espectáculo de círculo y cuando Rachel habla con ellos acerca de cómo ella sólo se preocupa por ellos en el momento y les anima a disfrutar de todo su tiempo en el escenario. Él se ve a continuación, realizar con New Directions durante Take Me to Church, y de Chandelier, que incluso tiene partes solistas durante Come Sail Away. Después de su actuación, se les ve celebrando durante todo su show. Más tarde, cuando anuncian el ganador de las Seccionales, Mason se pone nervioso al escuchar los resultados, pero cuando New Directions se la declarará ganador, él celebra con Madison y con el resto del club, que está sorprendido con el resultado. Mason es visto por última vez durante la celebración Seccionales en la Sala Coral, con las nuevas direcciones, y sus mentores. Más tarde, ayuda a transportar los viejos trofeos de nuevo a su lugar y aplaudiendo al final de su victoria una vez más. Dreams Come True Mason se ve por primera vez durante la reunión del club cuando Will les dice acerca de lo orgulloso que está de ellos por lo que es en los Nacionales; entonces, estamos llevados en un flashforward en New Directions están esperando los resultados de los Nacionales, donde Mason ve nervioso; de la mano de Jane, que revela que a lo mejor, son ahora una pareja. Momentos más tarde, New Directions se anuncian como los campeones, haciendo que todo el coro alegre. En otro flashforward, Mason disfruta discurso de Will sobre su vida en McKinley y luego su rendimiento de enseñarles a sus niños con el resto de New Directions, que ahora es revelado a tener más de 30 miembros, y los ex alumnos, que, al igual que Mason , se ven muy movido con el rendimiento. Will también revela que los New Directions no va a ser el único club de júbilo en la escuela, ya que va a añadir más al programa de McKinley, que ahora es una escuela orientada a las Artes. Cuando Sam se anunció como el nuevo maestro Glee Club, Mason se ve feliz cuando revela la lección semanal. 5 años más tarde, Mason se ve durante I Lived, junto con cada uno de los miembros de New Directions durante su historia y el resto del elenco de la serie, baila y canta a lo largo de todos los demás. Pasado, cuando las luces se apagan, la foto de Mason con todo el mundo se ve en entre las fotos de Finn y Lillian Adler, que cuelga de la pared de la empresa El Auditorio Finn Hudson. Canciones Sexta Temporada Solos MasonIWTBF.png|I Want to Break Free (Episodio:Child Star) Solos (En dúo) 800px-Screen_Shot_2015-01-17_at_8.32.41_pm.png|Will You Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet (Jane) (Jagged Little Tapestry) Solos (En Grupo) Curiosidades *Es el tercer miembro del nuevo Glee Club dirigido por Rachel. *El junto a su hermana Madison son los únicos Cheerios en unirse a New Directions sin tener un papel antagónico. *La mayoria de sus canciones las interpreta con Jane. Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios